notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boldercross
The Mistvale, long a source of "Elvish Haunts, " had been tamed by the late third Age era of the Shire. Boldercross (earlier:"Bolding Cross"), now a prosperous farming village , stretched between two well-built bridges on the Great East Road. A hill near the village occasionally spouted strange-smelling fumes. Attempts to dig the source out had always failed, as the hill was riddled with tunnels filled with acidic smoke, and the diggers invariably wound up burned or blinded. Some said that a smial was once dug under Stinking Hill by a Fallohide with pretensions to sorcery. Others told a more curious story. They said a ghost lived under the hill, one having the appearance of a feral-eyed Hobbit, tall, but with a scraggly beard. Others called the apparition a Petty-dwarf , or a Dwarven spirit. He was said to leave the hill from time to time when the moon was dark, foraging for herbs and minerals to use in obscene alchemical concoctions designed to keep his substance bound to the world. Since he was also said to need the body parts of Hobbitlings for his experiments, no children—or adults, for that matter — were allowed near the hill after dark. Bolding Cross in TA 1640 Home to the few herb-gatherers willing to try their luck in the Mistvale. The Grenge (W . "Fish-tellers") , a family of Dwarves exiled long ago from Khazad-dum , maintained the fords over two small streams flowing north into Shading Lake . For reasons clear to noone living , the Arnorian engineers who laid out the Great East Road did not build culverts over these streams . The Grenge , who also owned the Birchline , a small inn at the western crossing , kept to themselves most of the time . Welsi and Tis , the only Dwarven women living publicly in western Eriador , wrapped scarves around their faces . Their general air of exhausted resignation warded off most stares ; the four male Dwarves in the family seldom had to resort to violence to defend their honor or privacy . The source of the shame that drove this family from their home city about TA 1440 had never been revealed . Since the Mistvale was known to be somewhat haunted and hard on the nerves of anyone who worked here , the Arthadan reeve at Mich Hollow was grateful to have someone willing to keep the place up . He ased no questions about the Grenge . Tormin Grenge , the family patriarch , was an undead creature , the victim , some three hundred years back , of his dabblings in alchemy and his own obtuse nature . The surviving members of his family kept him under control , using some old and powerful family charms . He , in turn , warded off the other spirits in this vale and provided sound advice about herbs and potions to anyone brave enough to visit "Old Crazy's " stinking , windowless shop , hidden in the woods just behind the inn . It had been years since Tormin sank his teeth into real , quality man-flesh . Welsi told anyone visiting Tormin to sign no deal without consulting her . Those who failed to heed her warning had accidentally signed away important body parts . Tormin always tried to make at least a finger or hand part of any business conducted , and he enforced his contracts with magic . Welsi used one of her charms and a book of Arthadan trade laws to counteract his spells . Inhabitants about TA 1640: Tis Tormin Grenge Welsi Places of Note * Birchline Inn * Stinking Hill * the windowless shop References *MERP:The Shire Category:Village Category:Shire Category:Arthedain